Alone together (Minx X Krism)
by Shipper-act
Summary: two girls in high school going through a change making one of them almost go insane, while on girl is almost insane the other starts cutting. they both get kicked out from their group of friends. they start to get to know each other and grow close then they start dating and the they almost get kicked out of school for being "Gay" and "fags" (Minx X Krism) Slight Pewdiecry
1. Chapter 1

**Minx's POV**

Third month of school, most kids were settled down with their 'click' or group of friends, Like Krism one of the more popular kids and me in the outcasts or so, I mostly hung out with them. They're are my closest friends, they know me, And I know them. Everything was great! Amazing…...till, they found out, about my secret. They….They...I was alone, I _am _alone.

~The first month~

I laugh my high pitch crazy laugh, that makes everyone laugh with me at our lunch table. I Look around at everyone sitting with me. Nick, Jamie, Lily, And Ryan. Nick hand long blond hair. that stopped at his shoulders, and the end of his golden blond hair it started to curl. He had peach skin and gray eyes. He was the quiet one out of the group. Jamie had red brown hair, she always had it straight it was just about past her shoulders, her eyes we a hazel brown green. Her boyfriend was one of the popular people by Krism and her group. Lily had black hair with green bangs, it stops at where most girls bra would be. Lily was kind of punk goth so she was pale like me. And Ryan is the smarter one of the group, he had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. But we don't really call him Ryan, we mostly call him Cry.

**Krism's POV:**

By the third month of school, I had somehow managed to make it into the popular group at school. How? I have no clue. I guess I have to give my friend Amanda some credit. She made me dye my hair again, and gave me a makeover. After, I looked like totally new person. Now all I had to do is keep up my status and I might survive this year, right?

Wrong. Last year I discovered that I was... different. Different in a very big way. Somehow I would have to hide my real self, and no one could know. I wished Amanda hadn't moved away. Maybe then I wouldn't be having such a hard time, but life seems to enjoy screwing me over. "Don't think like that. You can do it this time. All you have to do is resist." I whispered to myself as I approached my usual lunch table.

Felix, Marzia, Ken, and Cheyenne were already there. I quietly sat down and picked at the graul they called 'lunch'. The others in my friend group were ok. Marzia was head over heels for Felix, Ken can get anyone to do anything, and Cheyenne os friends with everyone. I guess I'm just here for my look. Either way, it's better than being at the bottom of the chain. Felix had short blonde hair and a funny personality. Cheyenne had brunette hair, blonde bangs, and a perfect reputation. Ken had dark brunette hair, a nice body (At least that's what everyone says), and the heart of every girl in sight. Marzia had wavy, long brunette hair that obeys her every command. She always seems to have her make-up on point.

**Krism's POV:**

"Hey Krism! We were just about to go look for you. There's something we wanted to talk to you about." Marzia greeted me ever so politely.

"Hey guys. Yea, sorry about being a little late. My home room teacher never seems to stop talking. I could have sworn I still heard him going on as I walked out the door! But what did you all want to talk to me about?" I said, entering the conversation.

"Well, first of all I don't want you to take this too hard. We're saying this as friends. It's not like we want to hurt you. It's just that times have changed, and you look like you walked out of a grave. You need to change your wardrobe the most, but you could do with some makeup tips too. Some new shoes DEFINITELY wouldn't hurt." Ken critiqued

Way to sugar coat it guys. What was wrong with my outfit? I had on sweat pants and a

t-shirt today with a new pair of tennis shoes. Being comfortable isn't bad... right? I guess I could always switch up my style here and there. What could go wrong, right?! I had been meaning to go shopping, anyway.

"Hey, Krism! Why don't you come over after school? I can help you with your make-up, and we could go stock you up on clothes when Cheyenne and I go tomorrow. You'll come along with us! What do you think? Does that work for you?" Marzia offered.

Why was she all of a sudden being nice to me? Usually Marzia ignored me as much as possible while Felix did the talking! Guess everyone wanted to help me for the better. Had I always been this bad at style and make-up?

Suddenly I was aware of how crappy I looked in my outfit. How had I walked out of the house this morning knowing how I looked? Maybe I should go to my room and change. Hopefully Marzia and Cheyenne would help me jump to my senses...

"Sure. I'll come. Hey, I think I'm going to skip history and change out of these clothes. I don't know how I walked out the door knowing I looked like this. I'll meet you after school in your dorm. See you in science, Felix!" I yelled, walking out of the cafeteria.

I hadn't eaten anything, but skipping a couple meal wouldn't hurt anything. I grabbed my key from the red purse at my side. Quickly, I opened up the door and searches through my closet. Finally, I found a red dress that ended just below my knees. My mom used to make me wear it to her business meetings when she couldn't find a babysitter. It would have to work until I found some new clothes at the mall tomorrow.

History as still in session, so I still had time to fix myself up a bit. I decided to up my hair up in a bun, and touch up my make-up. As I looked in the bathroom mirror, I wondered how anyone could ever find me pretty. Ken was so right when he said I needed to get with the program. I was REALLY counting on Marzia to use her magical power of beauty on me. Everyone knew I needed it!

I returned to school during passing period. Quickly, I made my way into science and found my usual seat next to Felix. He looked surprised when he saw me. Apparently my trip had made a big difference!

I turn and see on the board that today the teacher will be moving our seats. Luckily, I wasn't stuck with one of the crap partners. Instead, I got the seat next to Minx. Minx used to be in our friend group until Ken freaked out about something she had said. I didn't question it. It's not like losing one person in the group would hurt me.

"Shoot. Looks like we're moving seats again. At least you got Minx. I got a guy that calls himself Cry. How jacked up is that? What, is he really emotional or something? I don't know how he even HAS any friends with that stupid mask on!" Felix complained.

"Yea. Hopefully he won't be too bad. Best of luck with that. Guess we couldn't be partners forever." I carefully responded. I didn't want to get on his bad side at the moment.

I quietly stood up and made my way over to where Minx sat. She looked nervous for some reason. Was I really that bad of a partner? Maybe she was just scared I would freak out about whatever Ken had done.

"Hi!" Minx greeted me as I situated myself at the table.

"Hey." I said, smiling back at her. Seeing her again made me feel bad for her. What had she done to piss Ken off so bad? He can be annoying, but his temper only gets that high on occasion. Either way, what's done is done. I had no say in it anyway.

I turned my focus on the science lesson. I would have to create a short movie and write a paper on someone people should look up to. I turned to look at Minx, but she seemed to be zoned out in her own little world. I finally got the courage to tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Minx?" I whispered, trying to be polite.

"Huh? Yea" She said, shaking her head. Maybe I should have just let her be.

"We're doing a project together..." I clued her in. I guess she hadn't been listening at all throughout the lesson. What had she been thinking about?

I then explained to her what the project was about, and she seemed to be fine with it. I still had no idea who to do, but we could always figure that out later. The bell rang just as I finished telling her the assignment, and I rushed out of the room. This was going to be an interesting project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minx's POV**

Ryan and me where in PE. Bullshitting about some game, I laugh looking at Ryan. Ryan has a scar under his eye, that's why he always wears a mask, I'm the one who's seen him without it. that's mostly why I'm in the group is Ryan. I stop as class ends walking back to the locker room. I close my eyes blushing, I know it's weird and wrong but….i blush when I see other women changing! I pull my long hair out of my ponytail letting it fall down to my lower back, I pass the mirror as i walk in, I dyed my bangs that were a little shorter than the rest of my light brown hair. I was tall, taller than most girls, and pale, 'I have skin of a doll' as Jamie says.

I get changed into my normal clothes, my white jeans and long sleeved gray shirt, And my Converse shoes. I walk out of the gym to my next class seeing my friends i walk over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, Hi Minx" I could tell Jamie didn't want me there.

"Oh Um…" I went to go walk away but something stopped me. Cry walked over

"Hey guys, and Minx…" Cry weakly smiled

"What's up man?" Nick smiles

"Nothing much Nick, Just now I know I still hate PE." Cry laughs lightly

"Oh Yeah-" I was interrupted by Lily

"I hate everything" Lily says sadly, I know its wrong for saying this but Lily is attention whore…

"Oh Lily….Im sorry to hear that, what happened?"

"And like you'll make me feel better!" Lily Hissed at me

"I-I….I thought…"

"Maybe you should you to class Minx" Jamie says looking at me

I look at Cry and he just looks away, not saying anything. This isn't fair, I didn't do anything. I look at Nick and he just shrugs. I understand and walk away, they don't need me for this. I mean it's not like they don't like me. Just I couldn't help Lily, I'm not the right one to talk to Lily thats it. Right? I stop my train of thought and walk into class the teacher is moving seats again. I see on the board that my seat is next to Krism's in the back. I walk to my seat and set my stuff down taking my seat.

"Hi!" I say happily to her

"Hey" She smiles

We didn't really talk much after that just, 'he do you know what blah blah is?' or 'what's this?' Krism is kind of really pretty. she has darker brown hair than me, and very pretty eyes. One eye is this crimson red that shines in the light to a ruby red, the other eye is chocolate brown that almost melts you on the spot, i found myself lost in her eyes in class. I blush and look away. Shit. please tell me she didn't see me…

The teacher went on talking about a group project, but i wasn't paying attention to a word the teacher was saying. I was too busy busy blushing my face off! But the next thing i know Krism is poking my shoulder.

"Hey? Minx….?"

"Huh? yeah?"

"we're doing a project together…"

"Oh cool" I say looking at her, what happened to her sweat pants? She's in this dress now, I mean see looks good but why change in the middle of school?

"Yeah we have to sp research on someone the world should look up to, Write a paper and small movie…" She says looking at the paper

"Oh okay"

Krism nods and turns back around and I do the same. Class is the same old same old…

_**Krism's POV**_

The rest of the day was a complete bore. Felix has half his classes with me on A days because that's when we have our 'important' subjects. We have the advanced teachers. Cheyenne, Ken, and Marzia have half the day together too, only not advanced. Half of the day with a friend is better than none. B days are always my favorite. We all have at least two of us together in class all day.

I walk home to quickly pick up my make-up, so I didn't use all of Marzia's while we practice. I then proceeded to start the trek to Marzia's house. Now that I think about it, I had only been to her house once with Felix. We were going to play video games at his house, but he left his controller there. Even then I didn't go inside. I could picture it now. Organized, clean, and probably colorful knowing Marzia, but never too crazy.

When I arrived at the front of her house, nothing had really changed. There were still flower pots bursting with colorful flowers. Marzia's house is painted a creamy white color. She says she would re-do it if she had the money, but personally I love it. The color goes with her decoration perfectly,and I had no doubt Marzia meant it to be that way. I rang the doorbell full of excitement to see the inside.

It was not Marzia who answered the door, but Felix. He stood there with this cheesey grin on his face while I was questioning myself. Had I come to the wrong place? No, this was DEFINITELY not Felix's house. It was too pink. Thankfully, not a minute later Marzia showed up at the door.

"Oh, hey Krism! It's great to see you! I hope you don't mind if Felix is here. He insisted that he had to watch you. Personally, I thought it was a little creepy, but whatever. Come in and I'll show you my room. The house isn't in the best shape at the moment. My apologies. You know how it is between finishing projects and homework, there just isn't enough time in the day anymore!" Marzia explained, gesturing me through the door.

Oh, how wrong she was. The inside of the house was as if somebody from _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_ had visited. Marzia had a beautiful setup, with cute couches that matched the paint color out in the middle of the room, light pink drapes, and a tall lamp in the corner of the living room area that tied the look together. Marzia, Felix, and I then made our way down to what was supposedly Marzia's room. There wasn't anything too special about Marzia's room. That was what made it had a nice floral themed room with a few stuffed animals lined up above her bedpost.

"I can't wait to see this!" Felix commented in his evil tone. I swear he can get REAL creepy at the flick of a switch.

"Honey, I think you're scaring her. I know you scaring me, but you shouldn't go around scaring my friends! Be good, or I'll make you leave." Marzia scolded.

For some unknown reason, Felix decided to obey. Quietly he sat on top of Marzia's bed and watched us. I sat my makeup kit next to the light blue one on Marzia's desk. She quickly got a couple towels to cover the area we would be experimenting on, and I grabbed a smock to cover up my dress.

The first thing Marzia showed me how to do was just the basic skill of doing my lipstick. This was by far the easiest thing to do considering you only have to keep the color on your lips. Next we did blush. In this time she showed me different colors that would work better for my skin tone. Eye liner was by far the hardest skill I learned that afternoon. It was like trying to get Satan himself onto your eyelashes in a straight motion. Just so you know, Satan is not a fan of straight and pretty.

"Krism! No! Try going slower. To the left more. Now you need to go higher again. There! You got it! Look how pretty that is! Yes! We did it! Now, try it again just so we can both rest knowing you've got this."

Obediently, I wiped off the liner and tried it again. Now that I had gotten the technique down. it was a LOT more simple. Once again I managed to straighten Satan out. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a whole different person! A better one.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you so much Marzia! If only Felix could have stopped laughing then I probably could have gone faster." I replied.

"Hey! You're the one that sucked at doing makeup! It's funny to watch you struggle!" Felix yelled.

Laughing, we all headed towards the front door. For a while longer, we chatted about things like school, and how mad Ken was when he found out that I got seated next to Minx. Apparently, 'That bitch won't ever let me get anything done the way she is!' in Ken's words. Ken was sometimes so angry it was funny, and this was totally one of those times. Felix and I were on the verge of tears for so much laughter by the time we finally left.

I decided to take the long way home tonight. I wanted some time to think. Felix had asked if I wanted to come and play video games, but I wasn't in the mood. As I let the cool air flow through my hair, my mind walked through the different feelings I had gone through today. Most of them were no where near new. Just ones that I had yet to see for a while. The one I focused on the most was my self consciousness. Why had I not realized I needed to do more with my makeup skills? Why did I walk out of my house this morning in sweat pants t-shirt? These were things I needed to keep up with. Turning popular took work, and I needed to do mine. I silently vowed to work harder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minx's POV**_

I sigh, I didn't want to see if my friends were okay now. I was scared they would push me away again. So I just went on with my day going to class to class, soon school was over!

Cry and I walk the same way home, So I spotted him and walked over. I could see he was looking over at Felix and Felix's girlfriend, Cry turns his head away as they kiss. I wave at Cry and he waves back walking over to me.

"Hey Cry!" I smiles

"Sup" He says like he normally does.

"Got a crush on Marzia?" I tease

"No!" He huffs

"Okay Okay, then what?" I try to calm him down

"N-Nothing" He looks away stuffing his hands in his pockets as we start walking

"Well Alright" I say sighing

Cry and I talk about school, people and games. mostly just joking around, I still don't get why people think me and Cry are dating, I'm just not into him and I'm SURE he's not into me!

Plus I think I know who Cry likes, I think he might have the same secret as me But that's just me guessing. Anyways I get home like any normal day, I do my homework, clean around the house, play some games, and then talk to my internet friend **AspiringAnimator**, my username is **~Purplefreak~** Cause' purple hair….Duh. But anyways we talk about all kinds of stuff!

**PF: Heyyyyyyy**

**AA: Hi!**

**PF: WYD? (what you doing?)**

**AA: Nutten much, just stupid homework! .**

**PF: I just got done with mine, Lol. ;p**

**AA: SOOOO MEAAAANNNNN . **

**PF: Muahahahahahahaha**

**AA: BB! (Baby) Nuuuuuu**

**PF: Yussssssss**

**AA: . . Anyways **

**PF: Yes moving on…**

**AA:WYD?**

**PF: Just playing TTT and talking to u**

**AA: I'm drawing -_-* Ughhhhhh **

**PF: Don't worry! you'll get the video up**

**AA: Nu i wont**

**PF: Yes you will! calm down!**

**AA: Okay Okay, I'm better ^.^ **

**PF: Gtg bye**

**AA: Bye Bye**

I got off and shut my computer down, I head back down stairs. My house never really had anyone in it, I was always dark, lonely and cold. My mom was never home anymore, she's always at work. She's been like that ever since my dad died a few years back, He died right around when Ken got all mad at me and turned the group on me. Most people think it was something i said, but it wasn't….the true story is i found out something and he didn't want anyone to find out so he made up this whole story….

It was the first year in highschool, Ken and I were walking home talking about this 'Crush of his' That he wouldn't tell anyone! And soon I blackmailed him into telling me! But it was nothing bad (Just joking around) but he just spat it out soon

_**~flash back~**_

"It's Mark!" Ken yells covering his face ashamed

"Markiplier….Like that Mark…?" I asked softly

"Yeah 'that' Mark" He sounded mad

"Oh…"

"Oh?!" Ken stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks

"Sorry Sorry, Well I never guess you were-"

"I'm not!" He cut me off

"But then-...how?" I say but Ken just glares at me

"You won't tell anyone! NOT A WORD!" He shoves me

"Geez I won't Ken!" I hiss at him

"You won't even get the chance…" He turned around walking away leaving me standing there

_**~End~**_

I open my eyes sighing, And the next thing i knew everyone was mad at me about something i said to Ken. I really don't know what the lie was, But he brings it up a lot to the other guys. I just try to ignore the glares when he tells the story, but I always feel bad even though I didn't do anything…

I look around my house, slightly spinning. untill-

**Krism's POV:**

Since I had taken the long way, I of course made a wrong turn somewhere along the way. I had no idea of where I was anymore. What was I going to do? I still have to finish my class work before I go to sleep! I neared a house on placed on the curb of the block was on (Whichever it was), and knocked on the door.

"Hi! I was wondering…. wait…. Minx! Oh my god! Hey! What are the chances?" I stuttered. I had been so nervous that I was going to be asking for help at a serial killers house that I barely even managed to get out that sentence.

"Hi Krism. Um, no offense or anything, but why are you here? I don't think we have to start on the project till next A day, right? No, we have that class everyday.. Sorry. My question still stands." Minx said, question both her and myself.

Well, now I get to tell my science partner that didn't hate me yet that I have horrible direction skills. "Yea, about that, I was walking home and now I'm kinda lost…" I explained looking at the concrete porch. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to my place, would you?"

"Krism. You do realize we've been neighbors ever since you moved here, right? You're house is that one, right behind mine." Minx pointed toward her backyard.

Shit! I never HAD realized Minx lived by me! Sure enough, the house she was pointing to was mine. Now what was I going to say? I didn't want to hurt her feelings! What a dumbass neighbor I was. I wished I hadn't taken the long way. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. Just another example of how useless I am.

"You okay? It's fine if you didn't notice! No hard feelings! I'm sure you've been too busy to check out the area well anyway! Krism? You hear me? Krism!" Minx yelled at me.

"S-Sorry. Long night. Thanks for the help. I guess I'll be going now. See you tomorrow in class?" I covered. I needed out of here now, or else I'm going to be a wreck. A wet, messy wreck.

"Are you sure? I know it's not very far, but you look bad could I at least walk with you there? And don't lie to me."

"Yes. I'm s-sure. I'm perfectly fine to walk a few yards to my house." I sternly said facing her. I tried my best to sound sure of myself. Hopefully I did an ok job. To my surprise, she let me go with a nod. Neither of us said another word after that. I don't think I could have.

I crossed into my backyard, and opened up my door. Everything was as I left it. Dropping onto the couch I let the wave of sadness wash over me. Great, now I was sitting on my couch wallowing in self pity! Can someone say best day ever?! There was no stopping it now, so I went with it.I think I eventually fell asleep there. I woke up to the sound of eggs cooking, and almost killed Felix with a lamp.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! I'm cooking here! It's just me! Calm down, it's just me. I'm not here to murder you." He cautiously yelled, totally saving his life.

"You BROKE into my HOUSE?! What the hell? Not cool Felix! How did you even get in here?" I raged at him.

"I suggest you go take a shower. You look like crap. Oh, and a little advice, don't leave your key under the mat. It's an amature mistake. Literally everyone looks there first. Now go or else we're going to be late!" He coolly responded.

I obediently grabbed an outfit out of my closet, which I this time look at, and turned on the water. While I waited for the water to warm up I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Felix was right. I did look like crap. All I ever am is crap. Quickly, I showered off under the warm water. Afterwards, it took me a while to brush through the mess on top of my head most people called 'hair'. I made a note to get more dye when Cheyenne, Marzia, and I went shopping today. On the edge of the sink was my outfit for the day. I had chosen a black button up V neck shirt, dark long jeans, and silver flats with a bow thin bow on top of them. As usual, I quickly pulled my hair up in a pony tail to go along with the outfit. It was cute, but sophisticated. Perfect for today.

I exited the bathroom to find Felix already eating. He had set out a plate for me too that consisted of eggs, microwave pancakes, and some strawberries I had bought at the grocery recently. I was grateful not to be cooking this morning, as I cannot master anything other than microwavable foods, ready made stuff, and bagels. Quietly, I sat down and started on my own plate. The silence wasn't awkward, but Felix broke it anyway. I was glad he did anyway. It's always nice to have someone to talk to.

"Krism, I know it's probably not nice to ask, but are you ok? You've been different ever since Ken called you out on looking bad. I actually liked the way you were by the way. You had a down to earth feel, and now you look like some style freak that fits in with the group. As weird as that sounded, it's true. You DO look really nice though. Marzia taught you well!"

I take that back. I liked the silence better. I only understood half of what he said anyway. I picked up a strawberry, turning it over in my fingers as I chose to remain silent. Maybe if I didn't respond, he would just drop it! Then this would be over, and I could go back to being quiet.

"So you're NOT ok. Will you please talk to me? Krism, you can't so this to me. I just made you pancakes made from scratch! You should at least get down on your knees, worship me, and answer all of my questions! Please? No? Fine, but you need to answer me. I refuse to drop the subject until you talk to me." Felix pointedly stated.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I got lost on the way home. Should have taken the shorter route. Could you do that thing where you make my hair look amazing again? It would be nice to do something different for a change." I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Whatever, turn around. This is what I mean! You want to change everything! Why? Was it what Ken said, because if it is, that guy can be an asshole, so don't change for him. I give up, alright? Don't tell me. Just don't die or some shit."

After Felix finished his sentence, he turned me around to face my handheld mirror. I now had my hair up in a nice bun. For some reason, Felix could do hair REALLY well. He refuses to tell me how, but I think Marzia has something to do with it. I picked up our plates and quickly rinsed it off in the sink. We both decided to walk to school this morning with the extra time. So much for needing to hurry up. My schedule for B days is always laid back. I have math, gym, theatre, history, and science in that order. Felix is in math, science, and history with me, and all of us have gym and theatre. Even Ken, who was pressured into switching into theatre with us. I get credit for that one!

When we got to school, things seemed different. Instead of being ignored, people stopped to look at me. It was really weird. Did I accidentally tape the flashing lights on my butt again? I seriously doubted it since I wasn't decorating with Amanda, which always turned into a disaster. By the time I got to my locker, I had positioned Felix so I was harder to notice. All of this new found attention was bothering me. I started getting really nervous. No amount of training could have prepared me for this day.

"You know I can't do this all day, right? You did this to yourself! I don't even see what's wrong with the attention. You're beautiful, so suck it up and enjoy the perks!" Felix laughed.

"It's just... Weird. I don't know if I like it. Do I look fat?" I whispered

"Oh my god. Not you too! Why does every girl ask me that?! For the record, you're not even close." He yelled in frustration. "Let's just get to math on time today. I want to be ready for the test tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and we jogged into the classroom. Since the first part of class was review, I pulled out my laptop from my bag and checked to see if my internet friend was there. Of course, she wasn't, so I checked my Twitter. I almost screamed when I saw my wall. Apparently, I now had 3 guys asking me out, and 17 friend requests. Oh shit. Now what was I going to do? Should I accept or decline or just disappear all together? Now that the nervousness was back, I went to check again if my lil internet buddy thingy person was there, and oh my god... SHE WAS!

About a couple months ago around the time I moved into my new place closer to school, I had been uploading YouTube videos. I don't really know why, but I did anyway. I was looking through the comments on my newest video, and this person bad said that they really liked my content, which blew my mind. We started messaging, and now we were internet friends! Her username was PurpleFreak, and mine was AspiringAnimator to go along with my addiction to doodling. I excitedly clicked on her contact.

**PF: Hey!**

**AA: Oh hey! I didn't think you'd be on!**

**PF: Well I am :p**

**AA: In that case, yay! Whatcha doin?**

**PF: I'm a little confused**

**AA: NUUU! Why's that?**

**PF: Okay well there's this girl…..and well she's changing like alot….and well Im not sure how I feel about it**

I was so surprised when she said that sentence. It was like she had taken the time to interview Felix about his thoughts on my personal changes. Were there maybe other people who didn't like the new me, like what PurpleFreak was feeling? No, that wasn't true. The other evil me was fucking ugly in every way possible. She was no tied up in a closet of spikes. I wanted to pry a little more, just to maybe get some input on what Felix was feeling since the two were so much alike on this sort of topic.

**AA: Well is she your friend?**

**PF: I'd like to think so, but no.**

**AA: That sucks. Then why do you care?**

**PF: Well….I-I….I guess I just worry**

**AA: Then just freaking tell her! Maybe she wants to go back to her old self, and just needs a little push?**

**PF: I can't**

**AA: Why not?**

**PF: Her friends... don't like me lol**

**AA: Get her alone! ;-)**

**PF: Oh right... I'll try**

**AA: Good ^.^**

**PF: Thanks. Gtg Bye!**

Well, I'm not officially Krism the advice giver! Hopefully she would give me the scoop after she asked. Just as I closed my computer, the bell rang. Marzia met us at the classroom door with Cheyenne and Ken as Felix and I walked out. I knew something was different the minute I saw Ken's smile….


End file.
